Chronicles of the Moldy
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kagome’s attempt at spring cleaning leads to interesting discoveries and Kagome teases Sesshoumaru until he can’t take it anymore.
1. It Came From Under the Couch

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

This was written for iyficcontest (community./iyficcontest/) Week 141 – Springtime

"Oh, for the love of God! What the hell?!" Kagome yelled from where she sat on the floor next to the couch. Moving in with her best friend and his brother had been an adjustment, to be sure, but apparently she didn't know the half of it. She really should have known better, but she just couldn't help herself. It was spring and for as long as she could remember spring meant spring cleaning. Just because she wasn't living on the shrine anymore didn't break the habit.

No, Kagome was down on her hands and knees ready to vacuum under the couch when the hose made a funny sound and then the vacuum threatened to explode. She quickly flipped it off and pulled the hose out, immediately wishing she hadn't. The hose had managed to half suck in what looked like it might have been a slice of pizza about six months ago.

"**Inuyasha!"** she screamed, knowing that upstairs in his room behind the closed door the hanyou was cringing with his ears flattened to his skull. For a second she felt a little guilty. Sesshoumaru had more sensitive ears than Inuyasha, but he was so damn quiet that she almost forgot he was there most of the time. There were a couple of thumps on the staircase before her obedient puppy was there next to her wondering what the hell he did this time.

"**What**, wench, was so fuckin' important that you had to fuckin' **yell like that?**"

Kagome lifted the end of the vacuum hose and watched his nose crinkle in disgust. "How the hell do you not know this was under the couch? And how, for that matter, did it **get** under the couch to begin with?" Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and Kagome sighed. "Move the couch for me."

"Ah, so the source of the smell has finally been located."

Kagome turned around and shot a quick smile at her other roommate. "Looks like it. Now why didn't **you** know it was there?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not spend much time in the common areas of the house. My **little brother's **habits aren't the most sanitary." Kagome laughed and Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the smirk that slipped past his usually impeccable control. This girl… she could shatter his composure in a second and it made him crazy. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Spring cleaning," she answered without looking at him, rolling her eyes as the floor that had previously been hidden by the couch came into view. "Oh Kami, I'm gonna need hip waders and rubber gloves that go up to my shoulders. Oh," she groaned while waving her hand in front of her face, "and maybe a gas mask."

"It ain't that bad! Damn dramatic wench," Inuyasha growled playfully.

"Let's see you clean it up then!" When Inuyasha refused to meet her eyes, instead looking off into the distance, she laughed. "That's what I thought."

"It is not your responsibility to clean up after the whelp."

"Well he's not gonna do it and I refuse to let it stay that way! Are you volunteering to take care of this… this… oh, just forget it. I think we ought to just board up the room and move on with our lives. It's too far gone to be rescued now."

"This Sesshoumaru will hire a cleaning service," he said while shooting her a small smile that made her stomach flutter. His eyes then turned to Inuyasha and took on an evil glint. "And then I will make the whelp pay the bill."

When Inuyasha started to protest Kagome laughed. "Works for me!" Two sets of golden eyes watched as she tossed the vacuum hose, still plugged with a science experiment's worth of what **used to be** her favorite food, to the floor. She brushed her hands off on her jeans and walked past the brothers, heading up to her room. At least it was clean!

Inuyasha looked from the now empty staircase to his brother and back before laughing. "Someone's got a crush!" he sang in a high pitched girly voice that made Sesshoumaru cringe. "Dude, you have got to be kidding me. I thought you got over that!"

"Having her living under the same roof, sleeping in the next room… it complicated things."

"Aren't you supposed to be the big fearless taiyoukai? Why the hell are you still just staring at her ass while she walks away instead of sinking your fangs into it?" Inuyasha laughed when Sesshoumaru started to growl, leaping to the side just in time to miss the claws flying at him. "What? You know you wanna!"

"You will **shut up now.** She will hear you and then this Sesshoumaru will be forced to kill you. Father is not here to save you."

"No, Dad isn't here, but you **know** that if you killed me she'd **never** fuck you." Again the hanyou dodged a swipe of deadly claws. He knew very well that if Sesshoumaru really wanted to hurt him he could and would, but angering and evading the taiyoukai was one of his favorite forms of entertainment.

At the top of the stairs just around the corner Kagome stood with a smile on her face. So he did still have a crush on her. She would have to remember to thank Inuyasha later.


	2. How Moldy Pizza Almost Got Me Laid

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

This was written for EbonySilk's (community./ebonysilks/) Week 49 Oneshot, theme Mischief

'_Oh, for the love of God! What the hell?!'_ Sesshoumaru screamed in his mind. He couldn't take it anymore. It was far passed getting ridiculous and he was growing more and more suspicious of her supposed innocence. There was no way that everything that had happened in the last few days were all coincidences. He wasn't the luckiest demon around but there was no way his luck was **this** bad. To anyone else it might have seemed like he was being blessed by the Kamis but he knew better. It was sheer torture and it crept up on him so slowly that he never saw it coming. It all started the day she tried to clean under the couch.…

-

At the top of the stairs just around the corner Kagome stood with a smile on her face. So he did still have a crush on her. She would have to remember to thank Inuyasha later, but right now she had some plans to make.

About an hour later Kagome left her bedroom with an overflowing laundry basket. She looked from side to side before plucking a pair of her panties from the pile and dropping them 'accidently' right outside his bedroom door. Doing her best not to smirk she continued downstairs to do her laundry. She wished she could be there when he found them to see the look on his face, but that would just make him suspicious. She was much more interested in finding out what he did with them when he found them anyway. Would he return them? Would he keep them? She just couldn't wait!

-

The urge to kill or at least maim Inuyasha and the desire to do as the hanyou had suggested and sink his fangs into that sweet, round, perfect ass of hers hadn't fully passed but he was hungry and he couldn't hide in his room forever. Well, maybe he could but that wouldn't be much help to his stomach. Sesshoumaru opened his door and took one step into the hall before he saw them. There on the floor right outside his door was a tiny red silk and lace pair of panties. Unless Inuyasha was secretly dressing in drag they had to be hers.

In a second the surprise 'gift' was in his hand and he was back in his room with the door closed. He carefully held them up before him, imagining just how sexy she would look like in them. His eyes lit up as a new thought popped into his head and he brought the little scrap of fabric to his nose and took a quick sniff. The quick sniff turned into a long pull of one of the most delicious scents he'd ever had the pleasure to smell. It was as he'd suspected, hoped, and even silently prayed for. She'd dropped them on her way to wash her clothes, not on the way back. He allowed himself one more sniff before balling them up and hiding them in the back of a dresser drawer. He'd let her think the underpants gnomes had stolen them from the dryer. There was no way he would willingly give them up, no way in hell.

Once they were adequately hidden he tried to leave his room and go downstairs again. This time no panties or equally distracting articles of clothing got in the way of his progress and he made his way to the kitchen. He'd set just one foot on the tile floor when he noticed her. She was sitting on the counter talking on the phone, and the way she was sitting… it was his lucky day. She had her left leg dangling and her right knee bent with her foot planted on the counter, her short skirt giving him a very nice view of yet another pair of her panties, this time still fulfilling their purpose of covering the source of the scent he'd been admiring just moments before. He had to turn quickly and open the refrigerator door to keep from staring and to hide his obvious appreciation for the sight she'd 'unknowingly' granted him.

-

Kagome smirked when the taiyoukai buried his face in the fridge. She was having fun, a lot of fun, and it was only going to get better. "God, Sango, its torture! I am so fucking horny I can barely think straight! It's definitely time for me to find a new boyfriend… and quick too. I have spent **way** too much money on batteries lately!" She listened as Sango laughed on the other end of the line. She'd just finished telling Sango her plans when he'd walked in. His timing was perfect. She slid off the counter, cordless phone still pressed to her ear, and walked slowly out of the kitchen while Sesshoumaru fought the urge to peek at her. She got a peek at him though and she was not disappointed. He was responding to her just the way she wanted.

-

He'd stayed downstairs in the kitchen for as long as he could stand. He wasn't complaining, but seeing her like that… it was enough to drive him insane and he didn't know if he could take anymore without doing or saying something stupid. Eventually he decided that a nice cool shower was just what he needed. He was almost to the bathroom door, towel and pajama pants in hand, when the door opened and steam came billowing out into the hall. Sesshoumaru was frozen in place, unable to look away and he watched as she stepped into sight.

Her cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink from the heat of the shower she'd just indulged in. Her dark hair was still wet and clinging to the pale skin of her shoulders creating a beautiful contrast that drew his eyes lower as water droplets slid down towards the towel that might as well have been a washcloth. It certainly didn't cover much and he couldn't decide whether he wanted to stare at the tops of her breasts or the full length of her perfectly shaped legs. His eyes snapped to her face when he heard soft laughter and she smiled before reaching towards him. He couldn't move and he felt her fingertips on his chin as she closed his mouth.

"I know you're a dog demon, but drooling doesn't become you Sesshoumaru."

He stared at her bedroom door long after she'd disappeared behind it. _'She was just flirting with this Sesshoumaru! She had to be.'_ The look in her eyes, the tone of her voice, she just had to have been flirting with him, teasing him. The taiyoukai shook his head and went to get in the shower, no longer intending on nice cool water. He needed cold, ice cold if he ever wanted his body to be back under his control.

Ten minutes later Sesshoumaru was still standing there shivering and being pelted with freezing water… and 'not-so-little Sesshoumaru' was still standing too. He wouldn't do it. He downright refused to masturbate. It was something males that couldn't attract a female did. It **wasn't** something **he** did. Finally he gave up and turned off the water, wrapping his towel around him in a desperate attempt to warm up, and returned to his room. He didn't even bother to dry his hair. He just collapsed on his bed and burrowed under the covers.

He knew it was pathetic but he couldn't help it. Kagome was the only one who could get to him like she did. Ever since Inuyasha had brought her home from school years ago he'd been unable to keep her out of his mind. He tried to hide it but the whelp had figured it out and teased him mercilessly about it, all the while hiding behind their father for protection, until he told him that she was already seeing someone. He'd tried then to get over it and he thought he'd succeeded, at least until Inuyasha brought her home again, this time to live with them. All the feelings, urges, attractions, and **needs** came rushing back and she had him under her spell again without even trying.

-

He glanced at the clock with surprise. He hadn't intended to go to sleep quite so early in the evening but apparently he'd drifted off. It was midnight and **something** had woken him up. He lay perfectly still and listened carefully, his eyes widening when he heard it. Her bed was just on the other side of the wall and he could hear her. For a minute he thought that someone was in her room with her, the very idea of it angering him, but when he continued to hear just her soft muffled moans he changed his mind. She had just told her friend earlier that she was horny and apparently she hadn't been exaggerating. Sesshoumaru sat up in his bed and rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes as he tried to see her on the other side of the wall the way he could hear her.

-

Kagome's eyes were closed tightly and she tried to believe that her hands were really his as they ran along her bare skin. She'd perfected the method of silent masturbation a long time ago. Living with an inu taiyoukai and an inu hanyou, she was **very** aware of their sensitive hearing. This time though she wasn't keeping quiet. She moaned softly as hands, she so wished they were his hands, cupped her breasts before giving a gentle squeeze and moving on to tease her already hard nipples. She moaned louder as her hands moved lower and she pictured the demon in the next room. She knew he could hear her. Was he listening? Was he touching himself and wishing it was her like she wished it was him pumping his fingers in and out of her tight hot passage?

-

It was too much, too much for one day, too much for a whole week, maybe even two. It was hard enough on a normal day but this… He'd finally surrendered to the urge and his hand was wrapped around his painfully hard cock, stroking in rhythm with her gasps and moans of pleasure. He fought to keep quiet, not wanting to miss a second of the sounds he was dying to be the cause of. The muscles of his back and abdomen tightened and a grunting growl passed his lips, thankfully not loud enough to block out the sweet sounds from the next room as she climaxed with him.

Sesshoumaru was left panting and his head wouldn't stop spinning. How was it possible that he had the most powerful orgasm of his life not while with any of the gorgeous and talented demonesses he'd nailed in the past but when he was beating off alone in his room eavesdropping on the girl on the other side of the wall? It didn't make any sense but it was most definitely the truth. He'd never experienced something so powerful before and it made him wonder even more than usual what it would be like to actually be **with** her. He sighed in frustration. He'd never wanted, no **needed**, someone so badly in all his life as he needed her.

-

Inuyasha was having an incredibly difficult time not laughing. He couldn't believe how she was tormenting Sesshoumaru and was even more surprised by how his brother was taking it. If it was anyone else he would never have stood for it, but Sesshoumaru kept allowing Kagome to play with his head, letting her tease him relentlessly until he was nothing but a big lump of sexual frustration. There was no way he could handle it if it was him, so the hanyou was just waiting for the taiyoukai to break. It was coming, he just knew it.

Kagome was currently sitting on the bench seat of the breakfast nook, poking at her eggs and reading a book that very clearly identified itself as the Kama Sutra. If that wasn't enough, she kept making little noises, giving the appearance that she was not only very absorbed in her book but also very interested in trying whatever it was she was looking at. Every now and then she would make a comment or say the name of one of the more interesting positions and even from where he stood at the other end of the kitchen he could smell her arousal.

Sesshoumaru had the misfortune, or the pleasure depending on how you looked at it, of sitting much closer to her, just on the other side of the table. He too was poking absently at his breakfast. He couldn't think about eating, or at least not food. He couldn't stop thinking about searching out the source of that scent with just his nose and tongue. He was incredibly close to slipping under the table and doing just that. He didn't even care that Inuyasha was in the room. The stronger the delicious scent got the harder it was to remain in control and the harder he got. The taiyoukai couldn't remember a time when he was more painfully aroused than at that very moment.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I forgot to tell you!" she laid the open book down on the table and turned to look at her hanyou friend. "I finally remembered to upload those videos to my webpage! I still can't believe they made us wear those outfits! I'm surprised Sango didn't kill Miroku… giving her and all our friends belly dancing classes for Christmas!" Kagome turned quickly to look at Sesshoumaru who appeared to be choking on air. "Are you alright?" When his coughing died down and he nodded she turned back to Inuyasha with a wicked smirk on her face.

"What about the videos from your cheerleader camp?" he asked her, causing her smirk to widen even further.

"I almost forgot about those! I'll do that right now!" She hopped up and dumped her untouched breakfast in the trash, her napkin hitting the floor instead. Sesshoumaru watched in a trancelike state when she slowly bent over to pick it up, giving his the most amazing view of the ass he wanted to sink his fangs into. This time she was wearing a thong under her tiny skirt and the taiyoukai was afraid he would end up with a nosebleed with the speed his heart was beating. She stood up just as slowly as she'd bent down and he savored every second until she disappeared from the room.

"You alright there bro?" Inuyasha asked with a chuckle.

"This Sesshoumaru is beginning to believe that she is purposely attempting to make me miserable."

The hanyou smiled. "I dunno. I don't think miserable is what she's shootin' for."

"Then what is her goal?" the inu taiyoukai growled.

"Sorry. That's top secret confidential information," he joked before leaving a very frustrated Sesshoumaru alone in the kitchen.

He looked around for a moment before sliding the open book closer. His eyes widened at what he saw. Besides the images of the different positions and the text explaining them there were flowery handwritten words in red pen in the margins. He flipped through the pages, reading each of her notes and seeing which she'd circled. Sesshoumaru smirked. She'd marked some 'Looks Interesting' or 'Have to Try' and he would be more than happy to volunteer his services in doing so.

-

A few hours later found Sesshoumaru sitting in his room watching the most arousing videos he'd ever seen and they weren't even porn. No, Kagome all decked out in a seriously sexy belly dancing outfit topped any and all of the photos or videos he'd **ever** come across while surfing the internet. His attention was ripped from the screen when he heard her laughter in the next room along with the voices of several of Kagome's female friends. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself from moving to sit at the head of his bed and listen to their conversation.

-

"I don't know guys. I'm really not interested in going on a blind date, especially not with him."

"But you've never even met him! How do you know you wouldn't like him?" Sango demanded.

"You told me about him and he is so **not** my type!"

"So then what is your type?" Ayame asked right on cue.

"I like 'em tall… long hair… strong… and not annoying, that's for sure. I don't know how you put up with Kouga. He was so clingy."

The wolf demoness laughed. "I like the attention."

"Like we didn't know that already," Rin giggled. "Finish, Kagome."

"Hmmm… tall, long hair, strong, nice muscles. I have a thing for demons. I love the fangs and the claws and the strength. There's nothing like having a guy pick you up like you weigh nothing at all. And the markings too. Can't forget the markings. They are just **so sexy**. I don't know why, but something about them… makes me wanna just lick them… every time." Kagome was grinning like a fool. She knew he was listening, knew he wouldn't be able to resist. "We should go downstairs and wait for the guys so we can leave when they get here. I don't wanna listen to Inuyasha whine about how long we take to get ready."

-

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the smirk. She had a thing for demons and their markings, did she? He had marking she was more than welcome to lick, markings in places she'd not yet seen that would very much enjoy such attention.

Once the gaggle of giggling girls left he returned to his admiration of Kagome's dancing skills and it wasn't long before he was indulging once again in something he once swore he would never do. His hand was wrapped around his dick and stroking quickly. He was almost there… so close… when his door opened.

He moved fast but not fast enough. Inuyasha knew what he'd just caught his brother doing and was laughing so hard he was gasping for air in the doorway. If that wasn't bad enough, right behind the hanyou was Kagome. She'd seen too. She knew what he was doing. When her eyes left his to look a bit to his right he wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. Her video was still playing on the computer screen. He watched her try to shake off the surprise before she spoke.

"We're going to the movies," she almost whispered. "We wanted to know if you wanted to come…" she trailed off, quickly looking away and Inuyasha only laughed harder. Finally she elbowed the hanyou in the ribs and he composed himself and repeated the invitation, not at all surprised that the taiyoukai refused. He probably wanted to just crawl in a hole and die and he couldn't blame him for it either. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and the two disappeared from his doorway and he listened as the group of friends left the house. He didn't move again until he heard the front door and several car doors close. He allowed his head to drop to the desk and he thumped it on the hard wood surface several times. He was an idiot… and he was screwed.

-

Three and a half hours later Kagome came through the front door alone and made a b-line to the fridge. She grabbed a can of soda and turned around, ready to head up to her room for the night, when she saw him sitting at the table with his forehead to the shiny surface. He gave no sign that he even noticed her presence and she felt a twitch of guilt. It was her fault Inuyasha had managed to catch him in such an embarrassing position. If she wasn't playing with his head so much, if she wasn't getting him so worked up and leaving him high and dry then it would never have happened.

She set the can down on the counter and walked over to stand behind him. "You alright?" she asked softly before resting her hands on his shoulders. When he didn't answer she gently rubbed at his tight muscles. "Why are you so tense?" Again he didn't answer and Kagome found her hands in his hair, gathering it from where it had slipped over his shoulders to pool on the table. "God, I love your hair," she whispered. "How the hell do you wash it all on your own? I would think you'd need help." She felt his shoulders rise and fall as he let out a little sigh before he finally sat up. "There you are. I was wondering where your head was."

Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at her. She didn't seem upset with him. She didn't look angry or embarrassed, not even the slightest bit uncomfortable. Deciding to test the waters he asked her a question. "How was the movie?"

Kagome gave an involuntary shudder before grabbing her soda off the counter and setting it on the table across from where he sat. "Scary as hell," she grumbled. "And it was cold in the theater so I had to borrow Sango's sweatshirt. I think she brings the thing just for me cuz she's never cold and I always forget."

"Well that is… kind of her." He watched her drop into the set in front of him. "Where is the whelp?"

She smirked at him. "He's not coming home tonight. Staying with Kikyo. Damn this thing is hot," Kagome muttered before pulling the sweatshirt slowly over her head. Sesshoumaru watched intently, noticing that her t-shirt appeared to be lifting as well and he was soon blessed with the sight of her bare breasts while she fought with the misbehaving garments. When she finally pulled her t-shirt back down he was moments away from reaching across the table and slicing it right off her. He saw her cheeks flush pink and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm… I'm gonna go to bed now." He couldn't help but smile, not just because it was a beautiful sight he got a free peek at but because she just looked so damn cute when she was embarrassed and blushing.

-

The sound of his bedroom door clicking closed woke him from a rather enjoyable dream and Sesshoumaru sat up in bed, searching the dark room with his powerful demon sight. His brows furrowed in confusion at the sight of Kagome walking very slowly towards his bed in nothing but a tight little tank top and matching panties. "Is everything alright, Kagome?" he asked her, concerned as to why she was in his room at such an hour.

"I'm sorry," she grumbled. "I know it's stupid but that movie scared the crap out of me and now I can't sleep. Usually I would go sleep with Inuyasha but he's…"

His voice was even more confused than he felt. "You wish to sleep with this Sesshoumaru?"

She sighed. "Never mind. I'll be fine." She turned to leave but jumped about three feet in the air and screeched in terror when she felt a hand land on her arm.

"Jumpy much?" he asked with laughter in his voice. He felt her shaking and frowned. He didn't mean to scare her more. "Why did you go to a movie that frightened you so?" he asked gently before making her squeal again, this time because he swept her off her feet and into his arms, remembering how she'd mentioned loving to be picked up like she weighed nothing.

"Inuyasha picked it," she mumbled as her hands came to lie on his bare chest. She couldn't stop the cheesy smile on her face as he laid her in his bed and pulled the covers over her. He slipped into the bed beside her with a cheesy grin of his own, except that she couldn't see his but he could definitely see hers.

'I will have to remember to thank him later,' Sesshoumaru thought before relaxing as much as possible considering just how badly he wanted to fuck the half naked girl in his bed. He listened as her breathing evened out and felt as she scooted closer to him in her sleep until he finally allowed unconsciousness to take him.

-

Sesshoumaru was slowly pulled back into consciousness, all of him fighting every step of the way. He was warm, there was a comfortable weight on his chest, and he was surrounded by a soothing scent. He really didn't want to wake up. Finally he opened his eyes and looked down, finding a head of messy black hair using him as a pillow. His hand came up on its own and his fingers slipped into her hair. He felt as she started to shake and a few moments later he could hear her soft laughter.

"And just what is so amusing?" he whispered in a sleepy, husky voice.

Kagome smiled and picked up the arm that was thrown around his stomach. "That…" she giggle while poking at the large tent in the sheet, "is what's amusing."

Sesshoumaru once again found himself embarrassed in front of her, or at least he was until he realized that she hadn't stopped touching him. He looked down at her in surprise as her hand wrapped firmly around his arousal and she looked back up at him and gave a gentle squeeze before letting go and rolling away. Before he knew what happened she was gone and he was again left with blue balls.

'_Oh, for the love of God! What the hell?!'_ Sesshoumaru screamed in his mind. He couldn't take it anymore. She touched it! She wrapped her hand around his cock like she was finally going to relieve some of the pressure she'd built up inside him over the last few days but then she just left! It was just too much and he growled before he jumped out of his bed and followed her scent while wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. According to his nose she'd gone into her room and the overly frustrated demon threw the door open, startling her where she stood. In an instant his left hand was in her hair and his right was on her ass as he pulled her body tight against his own, making sure she could feel just what she'd done to him while he kissed her.

His kiss was demanding and dominating and full of urgency and need and she moaned softly as his hands explored her body and his tongue explored her mouth. She moaned harder as he slipped his fingers under her panties and buried two deep inside her in one swift movement. His thumb found her clit and his lips traveled down her throat. He nipped at her collarbone while rubbing the little bundle of nerves roughly, his fingers sliding in and out of her already dripping pussy hard and fast. He savored the way she cried out while her muscles clamped down around him, fighting to pull his fingers deeper.

In two swipes of his claws she was naked and he sucked hard on her right nipple, moving his fingers even faster inside her and rubbing her clit mercilessly. He bit down slightly and she shattered for him again. His tongue slipped out to catch the few drops of blood that escaped from where his fangs had just barely broken the skin before he moved on to the other, previously neglected, nipple. He could feel her legs shaking and he smirked before lifting her with the hand still occupied with her pussy, his other hand keeping her balanced more than anything. She cried out again and he dropped her roughly on her bed, his fingers immediately finding their way into his mouth.

He allowed himself the time to savor every drop while he watched her breasts heave as she tried to calm her breathing. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked up at him and he noticed the glimmer of tears in the corners, a sight that immediately brought him back to himself. Sesshoumaru looked around for a moment as he realized what he'd just done. He didn't ask her. He didn't give her a chance to say stop. He just barged into her room and finger fucked her silly and now she had tears in her eyes.

"Kagome, I…"

Kagome sat up and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, pulling him back towards her while staring into his eyes. Her hands slid across his skin around his sides to his back and then lower until he could feel her fingernails biting into his ass. He didn't know what to do. The look in her eyes was saying the opposite of the tears and he didn't know what to believe. She squeezed his ass tighter before her hands slipped up his back, around his sides again, and up his chest. "What…" she murmured before raking her nails down his muscular chest and abdomen, "…took you…" Her fingertips caught the waistband and his eyes widened as she slowly dragged them lower, "…so long?"

"Kagome…?" His brain stopped functioning as he felt his only bit of clothing drop to the floor around his ankles and looked down to see her staring at his erection like it was the last ice cream cone on the hottest day of the year. Her head tilted slightly and her eyes locked with his while her tongue slipped out slowly to moisten her lips.

Her right hand wrapped around the base of his cock, her fingers barely reaching her thumb, and her tongue traced the underside from her hand up before letting it swirl around the tip. He whimpered softly when she let go, the muscles in his legs twitching in anticipation. "You know what I said about my type of guy?" she asked him quietly. "I know you were listening." He nodded at her, anything to make her touch him again. "I meant every word, especially about the markings." He moaned as her tongue traced the stripes on his hips one after the other. "Such an interesting place for markings," she said with a smirk before tracing the line of color on either side of his aching cock. "They're like racing stripes. Makes you look sleek and fast. Not too fast I hope."

He opened his mouth to protest, to tell her he was anything but fast, but his jaw just hung there as his eyes turned to their ceiling before closing. Her mouth was hot and slick and it was like she had the owner's manual to his body as she hit every spot he liked, fell into the perfect rhythm with the perfect suction, and even used her teeth, gently of course but not **too** gently. His hands twitched at his sides and she grabbed them both, moving them to sit on her head where his fingers burrowed into her hair as she leaned in closer and he groaned as he felt his cock slide into her throat.

She moved slower and he soon figured out that she was willing to give him control. No female had ever done so, forcing him to either keep his hands behind his back or clutching desperately at the bed linens so they wouldn't stop, but this girl… she showed him her limits and then handed him the reigns so to speak. Sesshoumaru looked down at her in absolute awe as she allowed him to move her head and his hips with it and all the while she looked up into his eyes with nothing but absolute trust and incredible heat. Her hands gripped the backs of his thighs and he groaned as her nails trailed teasingly over across his overheated and supersensitive skin.

He was close, so close, and when he pulled away she pulled him right back. She let out a hum of pleasure that went vibrating through him and his hands fisted in her hair as his back arched and locked. His arms went limp, fingers still tangled in her hair, and she took over once more, drawing his climax out in a way he'd never thought possible. When she finally pulled away, licking her lips with a smirk on her face, he almost collapsed before he managed to move enough to sit on the edge of the bed.

She giggled at the look of absolute contentment on his face before pushing him to lay back and throwing one leg over him to sit on his abdomen. "You gonna live?" she asked, looking down at the very pleased taiyoukai beneath her. "Cuz it really would be a shame if you didn't make it. One taste of you is definitely not going to be enough."

His arms reached up and pulled her down to lie on his chest, her head on his shoulder. "This Sesshoumaru is nowhere near done with you, my mischievous minx. I barely got a taste and already I want more." Downstairs the front door opened and closed and before she could pull away he rolled her beneath him. "No escaping me just yet. You will stay right here. Trust me; it will be worth the wait."

Kagome laughed. "I am so not having sex with you with Inuyasha in the house."

"Which is why I intend to throw the whelp out on the lawn and lock the door. Though you should get used to the idea because I very much doubt he will agree to leave the house quite as often as I intend to fuck you." He smirked when she blushed. "You will wait?" When she nodded he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Good girl. I didn't want to have to tie you down… at least not this time."


	3. Leftovers and First Helpings

I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Chapter 3 – Leftovers and First Helpings

Sesshoumaru couldn't wipe the smirk off his face and to tell the truth, he didn't even want to. He jumped down the stairs gracefully, almost floating to the bottom, and he searched out his brother. It didn't take long to find him. The hanyou was in the kitchen searching for food like usual, his entire head inside the refrigerator as he dug through the containers of leftovers. The taiyoukai's smirk darkened and he walked into the kitchen silently before pushing the fridge door closed on the hanyou's head.

The house rang with the sound of muffled cursing and struggling, making Kagome sit up and look around, unsure if she wanted to stay and wait for Sesshoumaru to return like he told her to or if she wanted to go check it out. When the noise stopped, replaced with Inuyasha yelling angrily, she rolled her eyes and lay back down, allowing her mind to supply delicious fantasies of just what it would be like to finally be **with** Sesshoumaru. She'd been wondering and hypothesizing for years and very soon she would **finally** know. She flipped to lay on her stomach, her head resting comfortably in her arms while she waited impatiently for the taiyoukai.

Downstairs Inuyasha was still yelling and cursing at his older brother. He didn't appreciate having his head closed in the refrigerator! Sesshoumaru simply stood and waited, knowing that interrupting the hanyou's rant would be impossible and trying would only make it last longer. Finally Inuyasha ran out of things to bitch about and after repeating a few choice things several more times he shut up, only then noticing the scent his brother was covered in.

"Holy fucking shit! You finally went after her? About fucking time man!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Time is what this Sesshoumaru came down to discuss with you. She is uncomfortable being… intimate… while you are in the house. While it is something she would eventually have to get used to, at this moment I would much rather indulge her."

Inuyasha gave his brother a confused look. "What the fuck are you going on about?"

"Get… Out…" Sesshoumaru said in a dangerously low tone.

"I just fucking got home! I live here too! Why should I have to leave?"

Sesshoumaru snarled in frustration. The hanyou was the only thing standing between his cock and Kagome's hot sweet pussy, stupid cock-blocking selfish brat. "If you do not leave I will make you." His tone conveyed the fact that he was definitely not kidding. Sesshoumaru wasn't one to make idle threats. When Inuyasha made no move to comply the half demon found himself lifted by the back of his shirt and dragged towards the door, landing face first on the lawn and getting a mouth full of grass. Knowing what Inuyasha would complain the most about; Sesshoumaru back tracked and grabbed a few takeout containers from the fridge, tossing them to land beside his brother before locking the door, erecting a barrier for added security, and heading upstairs.

Inuyasha grumbled as he picked blades of grass out of his teeth but smirked when the little boxes of leftovers flew out towards him. He read the flowery writing on the tops identifying the contents and his stomach growled loudly as he found his absolute favorite. The hanyou popped the top open and held the container under his nose, breathing in deeply before suddenly coughing violently. He groaned as his stomach churned and he looked at the contents he was so looking forward to eating. With a frown he tossed the container aside and opened the rest one by one, finding that **everything** Sesshoumaru had grabbed was growing grayish blue fuzz.

"Just my fucking luck," he growled, patting his pockets in search of his keys before remembering that they were sitting on the kitchen counter. He knew there was no way he was getting inside, no matter how much he wanted or needed to, and he resigned himself to his fate, walking down the street hoping Miroku was home. He didn't feel like walking all day and he was still fucking starving!

-

Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked into her room, finding her still completely nude and lying on her stomach, her soft, pale, and incredibly tempting ass just waiting for his attention. She nearly screamed when she felt his hands land on her hips, but then groaned in anticipation as he lifted her to her knees, her head still resting in her arms. The taiyoukai kissed her soft cheeks before carefully biting one, making sure not to break the skin, at least not yet, and she moaned at the sensation. She loved his fangs.

He trailed one claw tipped finger from her lower back between her cheeks until he found the irresistible moisture of her arousal. She whimpered at his light, teasing touch and pushed back against his hand as he slid one long finger into her slick, tight passage slowly. He pulled it out and replaced it with two and then finally three fingers, all the while his thumb rubbed her clit that was still oversensitive from his previous less than gentle attentions. She whined softly when his fingers slid out, leaving her feeling achingly empty, and gasped as she felt his tongue take the place of his hands.

The little taste he'd gotten earlier was definitely not enough to satisfy him and the taiyoukai purred as he delved between her folds with his tongue. He was lost in the flavor as he pushed her to the brink over and over, always pulling back too soon, finding her little growls of frustration incredibly arousing. He was surprised when she suddenly pushed him away and rolled over, giving him a death glare that was just adorable. He allowed her to push him back onto the bed, curious to see just what she intended to do, even more surprised when she threw one leg over his hips and in one smooth motion buried his hard cock inside her to the hilt.

Both of them gasped, Sesshoumaru because he hadn't been expecting it as well as because she was incredibly tight, and Kagome because he was definitely bigger than her battery powered friends and the full sensation was amazing. She held still for a minute, just panting while trying to get used to his girth, and he couldn't help but smirk at her.

"This Sesshoumaru would not have been so careless as to cause you the discomfort you brought upon yourself with your impatience."

Kagome growled softly. "Impatience my ass. I'm fine." He lifted an eyebrow at her and she laughed. "What? Don't believe me?" She planted her palms on his chest and slowly lifted herself, her eyes rolling back in her head as she moaned. "God, so good," she breathed out as she lowered herself just as slowly. Sesshoumaru watched her, entranced as she moved over him. She looked beautiful using his body for her own enjoyment, and she was definitely enjoying it. Already her passage was twitching around him as she approached the orgasm he'd denied her and her breasts bounced slightly as her movements became faster and less rhythmic.

Sesshoumaru decided he was tired of just watching her and rolled her beneath him just before she reached her climax, giving her a wicked grin when she cursed at him. She was sure he was going to make her insane, but in his mind she more than deserved it after all the teasing she'd been doing over the last few days. He was now certain she'd done it all on purpose, that she'd been trying to make him as sexually frustrated as possible, and now was his chance for a bit of revenge. He'd let her cum… eventually. Until then though, he was sure she'd be absolutely gorgeous begging him to finish her.

The taiyoukai slid out of her incredibly hot and tight passage completely, his wicked grin widening when she whined pitifully. He allowed his heavy cock to lie against her folds as he leaned down to take one hard pink peak between his lips. His eyes fell closed as he allowed himself to enjoy the sweet taste of her skin, suckling like a newborn pup as her fingers slipped through his hair. Pulling back a bit, Sesshoumaru pressed soft kisses to her breasts before moving towards her shoulder, up her throat, and across her jaw line, finally looking into her eyes.

"Did you enjoy torturing this Sesshoumaru with your teasing?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly before she smiled. "Yeah, I really did. You're sexy when you're frustrated.

"As are you, Kagome. I am going to enjoy this."

"God, Sesshoumaru, don't do this to me. I want you. I **need** you! I need to feel you inside me, **please**!"

"This Sesshoumaru has wanted and needed you for a **very** long time. There are so many things I want to do to you." He resumed his shower of hot kisses, at the same time circling a nipple with the tip of one claw, watching as she arched under him, her body pressing against his, the skin to skin contact nearly overwhelming. It was amazing to finally be touching her, kissing her, and the best, **finally** fucking her and he didn't know how long he would be able to tease her before he had to feel her heat around him again. She made the most arousing sounds as he worshipped the body he'd ached to touch for so long. Every inch of her body, every little moan and whimper, the taste of her skin, it was all a million times better than he'd imagined it would be and Sesshoumaru knew that no other female would ever do, not after being with Kagome. No one else could possibly compare.

After several frustrating minutes of touching and teasing he finally decided he couldn't wait any longer and pressed slowly into her slick heat, feeling a rush of pride as her eyes rolled back in her head and she whispered her thanks to the gods. He moved at a relaxed pace for a while, but when she dug her nails into his ass and demanded he go faster and harder he couldn't help but obey. Her nails dug in deeper as she cried out his name and begged for more, ordering him to stop holding back, to **really** fuck her, and he did, using his demon speed and allowing himself to thrust into her welcoming body as hard as he could without the fear of breaking her.

Every thrust was met by a cry of pleasure as he hit a spot deep inside her and she finally reached her climax. Sesshoumaru continued his hard and fast pace and Kagome's inner muscles rippled around him constantly, her orgasms coming so close together that she couldn't tell if they were in fact multiple climaxes or just one incredibly long and powerful peak. He leaned down and buried his face in the curve of her throat, licking and sucking at her pulse point, and when her hands left his ass to claw at his back the world around him exploded until there was nothing left but the overwhelming pleasure she granted him.

His movements became erratic and his muscles twitched and tightened, holding back his howl of pleasure by sinking his fangs into her throat as he filled her with his hot seed, the wave of heat and pinch of pain pushing Kagome to another plane of ecstasy she'd never experienced before. When her blood hit his tongue he came again, the intensity of his orgasm causing him to going limp over her body. As he panted and licked lazily at the wound he'd inflicted, her arms wrapped around him lovingly and she pressed a soft kiss to his temple.


	4. Uh Oh

Chapter 4 – Uh Oh

When she could think clearly again, Kagome whispered to him, her lips brushing his temple softly. "Did you bite me?"

Fearing that she was angry or upset about it he lifted his head to look at her. "This Sesshoumaru apologizes. I did not intend to…"

"You don't need to apologize," she interrupted. "It's okay. I was just wondering why."

He thought for a moment before answering honestly. "It just happened. I don't really know why. Does it hurt?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Not really. Is it bleeding?"

Sesshoumaru studied where his fangs had pierced her throat, seeing that the punctures were already closing. "No, licking the wound has aided in healing." He moved slowly, not really wanting to break their connection but worried about her comfort under his weight, and they both hissed at the sensation as his now softening cock slid out of her body. He sat on the edge of the bed and frowned when Kagome gasped.

"Shit, Sesshoumaru! Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?"

He lifted a brow at her. "You did not hurt this Sesshoumaru."

"Your back, it's covered in scratches!" She ran a finger carefully along one of the worst looking angry red lines before looking at her fingertip and seeing blood. "How the hell could it not hurt? They're bleeding!"

Sesshoumaru turned slightly and watched her closely as she studied his blood on her fingertip before slipping her tongue out to taste his life's fluid. She looked surprised for a moment and then moved behind him, trailing her tongue along the scratches, cleaning the little drops of his blood from his back and making him moan softly. "What are you doing, Kagome?" he asked quietly, not wanting her to stop but incredibly curious about why this human girl seemed so entranced by his blood.

"I don't know," she whispered before continuing, whining softly when she found that she'd gotten it all.

He turned to look at her again and pulled her into his lap. "You did not hurt this Sesshoumaru, but your interest in my blood is intriguing."

"How can you say it didn't hurt?"

He studied her face for a moment, debating whether he wanted to confess the truth to her or not. Deciding that the truth would be best considering that he was planning on keeping her for a long time to come, Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek with one hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Because this Sesshoumaru enjoyed it… very much."

"You mean you liked me scratching you?" He nodded. "Even though it was enough to make you bleed?" He nodded again, his eyes narrowing as her face gained a dazed expression, wondering just what the hell she was thinking about. "Are you saying…" Kagome frowned at her difficulty focusing enough to complete a single thought. "… that it didn't hurt or that it hurt… but you didn't mind… because you enjoyed it, enjoyed the… the pain?"

"Kagome? Are you alright?" She slowly shook her head and Sesshoumaru watched with worry as she appeared to withdraw into herself, looking like her mind was further and further away by the second. She gasped with what sounded like pain and the taiyoukai was terrified when her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out cold. "Kagome? Kagome?!" he yelled while trying to shake her awake. "**Kagome!**" He checked her breathing and heart rate and when he was sure that everything sounded normal he stood and paced the floor of her room for a minute, trying to decide what to do. Something was obviously wrong.

Finally he decided that he needed help and grabbed her phone of the bedside table and dialed his father's private line. He almost sighed in relief as a familiar voice answered quickly, assuming from the caller ID that it was Kagome calling him, which wasn't out of the ordinary at all.

"Father, something is wrong. Something is very wrong and I don't know what to do!"

"Sesshoumaru?" the elder taiyoukai said in a both surprised and worried tone. "What's wrong with Kagome?"

"I don't know! I don't know what happened. One minute she was fine and the next she seemed overly distracted and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. She's still breathing normally and her heart sounds alright, but I can't get her to wake up!"

"Calm down, son. I can't help you if you can't stay calm. Tell me, what was she doing right before this happened?"

"She was talking to this Sesshoumaru, and before that… we were… she and I…"

"You finally went after her?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at the phone, remembering that Inuyasha had said the exact same thing. "Why is that such a surprise?" He asked angrily.

"Now isn't the time. You didn't hurt her during… did you?"

"Of course not! At least… she didn't say anything was wrong. She didn't act like I'd caused her injury."

"It's alright, son. Everything is going to be alright. You need to keep your head if you want to do her any good. Tell me, does she have a fever?"

"I don't know. I'll check." Sesshoumaru returned to her side but when he reached towards her he pulled his hand back with a yelp of shocked pain.

"What happened?"

"How… she… a barrier…"

"Sesshoumaru?! Did you just say 'barrier'?"

The demon shook himself in an attempt to make his body stop tingling painfully after such a powerful jolt. "There is a barrier around her. How can there be a barrier around her?"

The older inu was silent for nearly a whole minute, wracking his brain for an explanation for the strange situation his eldest son was in. "Was there anything else? Anything you didn't mention between when you were intimate with her and when she passed out?"

Sesshoumaru paled. "My blood…"

"What about your blood?"

His modesty was no more. He was much too worried about Kagome to be embarrassed. "She'd scratched this Sesshoumaru's back and when she noticed them she discovered that some of the scratches were bleeding. It was strange. She stared at my blood on her finger for a moment before she licked it clean. It looked like she didn't even know what she was doing and then she started licking the small cuts on my back and when I asked her about it she had no idea why she was doing it. She even whimpered when there was no more."

"Sesshoumaru, you need to get out of that room right now. Leave her where she is, close the door, and do not go back inside. I'll be there in half an hour."

"I can't leave her…"

His protests were cut off by a vicious snarl. "You will do as I say! Now go!"

The older demon hung up and Sesshoumaru stared at the dead phone in his hand before setting it on the base and slowly walking away from her. He gazed at her longingly before obeying and closing her bedroom door. Whatever the problem was it was obviously serious and moments later he was on the phone again, calling Inuyasha's cell and demanding the whelp return home immediately. Inuyasha almost refused, but the strange tone in his brother's voice stopped him and once he'd been filled in on what little Sesshoumaru knew he was already halfway home.


End file.
